


At Last

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Finally, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sappy, Sappy as hell, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last night's episode, I needed to get my Dean/Cas feels out somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Originally Dean had wanted to be gentle. He had wanted them to be gentle with each other. Too many years had been spent with more punches and more hurt than there had been back pats and the occasional caress. Dean had needed to be gentle with Cas.

But once they got their hands on each other, their lips on the other’s— gentleness was replaced with urgency, a fear that the other could leave before they had their fill. They weren’t content to stop at one time. No, they took turns, claiming, loving. No words were exchanged, not of the spoken kind. Pants, moans, grunts, scratches, bites slowly but surely gave way to kisses and feather light touches. In the afterglow, Dean grabbed Castiel, pulling him close. Castiel allowed it, resting his head on the hunter’s chest, fingers slowly drawing sigils on Dean’s stomach. The reverent silence was finally broken after Dean took an unsteady breath, glancing down at Castiel’s relaxed features; Castiel covering Dean’s nakedness with his own.

“I’m not gay.”

And Castiel had laughed quietly, his lips kissing, marking down Dean’s proud neck. A fingernail scratched over a nipple, careless and confident as Dean bucked up slightly, responding to that slight stimulation.

“You’re mine.” Dean had fallen silent at that. He nuzzled closer to his angel before huffing out:

“I’ve always been yours.”

“I know.” Dean could feel Castiel’s smile against his skin. He would marvel about this in the morning. He would angst about how his angel could do so much better after dawn. But for right now, he would just enjoy the feel of himself and Cas where they had always belonged. "I've always been yours too. The angels knew before I did. I was lost when I raised you, when I remade--." Dean silenced his lover with another kiss. This kiss was gentle: everything Cas had always deserved from him.

With each other. They had always fucking belonged with each other.  
  
He just didn't know what had taken him so damn long to figure it out.

 

  
  



End file.
